All Hallows' Murder
All Hallows' Murder is a case featured in Criminal Case Next Chapter: Agenda of Angst, appearing as the 1st case of the Holiday-exclusive Special case. It's case will be Halloween event. Plot The team wears the Halloween costumes and goes on trick-or-treat tour with group of children to collect enough candies. But Mandy receives a report for the fire on the pumpkin farm. After the fire was extinguished, they discovered a burnt body of the young boy named Ashton Gunners, prompting to them to investigating. The five people were labelled as suspects: Sophia Moore (a little girl), Lucia Gunners (victim's mother), Stewart Gunners (victim's father), Robert Chu (the boy), and Kirby McFarlane (the farmer). Mid-investigation, Velia opted to accompany the player following the starting stretch (with the permission of Chief Seymore) due to Mandy's interest of ghosts and not-so-scary topics. Meanwhile, Mandy has reported from Lucia that her husband attacked children during trick-or-treat tour after attempting to gives them all candy corns. Bryon proved to be a venerable partner in the murder investigation as he and the player eventually incriminated Stewart Gunners, Ashton's father, as the killer. After desperate attempt to deny the crime, Stewart finally admitted that he killed his own son. Stewart is said that he love his wife Lucia more than his son. Because of his love for wives, he became addicted to alcohol to prove that children not to love mothers. When he discovered that his wife hugged her son because he gave her the picture, he shocked in vain and didn't know that the evil stripped him for inhumanity and don't deserve to be a father forever. To preserve the marital life, Stewart knocked Ashton out and dragged him to the pumpkin patch. Then he poured him with gasoline and burn him alive to cover the crime. He said that did this for his wife to celebrating Halloween without children, much for Lucia's shock for the horror homicide. Judge Westley sentenced him life in prison without possibly chance of parole for the gruesome homicide. After attend Ashton's funeral, Lucia inviting the team for Halloween party and gives the player a costume as a prize for their work. Summary Victim *'Ashton Gunners' Murder Weapon *'Gasoline' Killer *'Stewart Gunners' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats Halloween cupcakes. *The suspect has burns on the skin. *The suspect wears Halloween costume. *The suspect has blue eyes. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks Witch's Brew Punch. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks Witch's Brew Punch. *The suspect eats Halloween cupcakes. *The suspect has burns on the skin. *The suspect wears Halloween costume. *The suspect has blue eyes. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats Halloween cupcakes. *The suspect has burns on the skin. *The suspect wears Halloween costume. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks Witch's Brew Punch. *The suspect wears Halloween costume. *The suspect has blue eyes. Killer's Profile *The killer drinks Witch's Brew Punch. *The killer eats Halloween cupcakes. *The killer has burns on the skin. *The killer wears Halloween costume. *The killer has blue eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added Happy Halloween *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case Next Chapter cases Category:Cases of State of Democratic Union Category:Halloween Category:Special cases Category:Special Holiday Event Category:Copyrighted Images